Hello Goodbye
by Orange Oak
Summary: AUOne word, Hello, can say so many things. Can Goodbye erase them all? DASEY. My second story so be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome. And PLEASE REVIEW! : Much Love
1. Hello

* * *

Hello Goodbye

"Keep to the right children." said a shrill woman in a skirted suit of taupe. Left open to reveal the standard crisp white button down shirt. "Here is where we see the polar bears." There were 'oohs' and 'aahs' all around as a group of 11 children ran up to the railings. One of the tallest of the bunch, whom had stayed behind, with red hair and orb-like blue eyes pulled on the sleeve of a young teen who was clearly in a daze.

"Umm, yes, Annabelle?" asked the teen, who had so many things running through her mind at once.

"Can I go and see the polar bears?" asked Annabelle, owlishly batting her blue eyes. She was shaking in her jean jumper from the nervousness of asking. "Please, Casey?"

"Of course, Annabelle." said Casey smiling. The timid yet sweet Annabelle made her way slowly over to where the other children stood watching the polar bears. The bears seemed to go on with their routine, paying the fascinated children no mind. Casey again smiled as her eyes landed on Annabelle. She was quietly talking to another little girl, with a blush staining her pale cheeks. The passion with which the other children watched was amazing to Casey.

From there they went on to the seals and even penguins. They were most captivated by the waddling black and white creatures. "Casey, Casey, they walks funny!" said Annabelle excitedly. And then with sadness she added. "Just like me."

Casey could tell the girl was near tears. She scooped her up and made sure to wipe her tears with her own thumb. "You do not walk funny, Anna, you walk special." said Casey with a smile.

"I'm so tired of being special." said the small girl, still threatening to bawl in Casey's arms.

"I wish I was something special, like you, Anna. But you're right." she said putting her down. "Being special is not always fun. I'm really smart and people make fun of me for it."

"Yeah?" asked Annabelle, her eyes even wider than usual. A feat Casey would have never thought possible.

"Yep, even call me a grade grubber." Casey found laughing at herself felt quite good.

"Wow." said Annabelle, with some semblance of a smile.  
"Point is, don't stop being the special you that you are just because it's rough sometimes. Being special isn't bad at all." Casey smiled when Annabelle finally smiled. Ms. Rochester, the shrill woman giving the tour, watched Casey from up front. Casey smiled and nodded, everything was ok, and, for once, the woman smiled. Genuinely smiled.

After seeing all the zoo had to offer the kids piled into their medical transportation bus and traveled back to the famous Saint Jude's Hospital. Casey read little Annabelle a bedtime story around nine, after eating their meals together. "She's a special one." said the one and only Ms. Rochester standing over Casey. The girl had been watching Annabelle slumber peacefully.

"Yeah." and then something that had been nagging at her all day came to the forefront of her mind. "What's wrong with her, Ms?"

"Scoliosis." said the nurse gently.

"Oh." said Casey sadly. Such a beautiful and sweet girl should not have such a big problem. She might never walk normally. And why not? Why couldn't they allow her to be 'normal.? "It's not fair."

"No. It never is." said the nurse placinf her hand lightly on Casey's shoulder. "Lets go, dear."

Casey stood out front of the hospital waiting on her Mother when the double doors opened once more. A boy with unruly brown hair came out. Casey couldn't see much of his face but was intrigued none the less. "Hello." she said, though she went unheard. In the cold weather Casey wrapped her sweater tighter around her body and again said "Hello." This time she was heard and the boy turned on her. He had the deepest chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello." he said entranced.

"M-my name is Casey." she said smiling happily.

"Derek." he shrugged. "Nice to meet you." he extended his hand and Casey shook it softly. It was so warm, and sent shivers through her.

"You as well." she giggled involuntarily. Are you here for the out patient work program?"

"No, my little brother Edwin. He's… sick." said Derek, eyes downcast angrily.

"Oh." said Casey, dumbfounded, in her mind she was looking for something to say when a horn blew and took away her attention.

"That's me." Derek said, sending her a knee weakening smile. "Goodbye Casey."

"Goodbye Derek." Casey was swept off her feet by a magical carpet, yet let down just as easily. He was really gone. Yet something told her she would see him again. Destiny never lied.

* * *

See you next chapter


	2. Hallelujah

Hallelujah

When left alone Casey would venture into her own mind. Going over, once and again, the events of the day. This night was no different as she waited in front of Saint Jude's Hospital for her Mother, Nora, to pick her up.

There were so many things to go over, as many things were evenetful. But there was one thing her mind refused to let go of. The chance meeting with Derek, no last name. "How do you not ask someone's last name?" Casey lightly smacked her forehead and sighed. Was destiny really that kind? Would she really see him again? So caught in her thoughts was Casey that she missed the sound of the horn she had so impatiently been awaiting.

"Case, come on, it's pouring out here." said Nora, getting out of the truck and walking over to where her daughter sat.

"Sorry, Mom." Casey apologized with a light blush staining her cheeks. She thanked the Gods that it was dark. "Hallelujah." said Casey laughing despite herself. Nora just stared at her daughter, but shook her head when trying to understand became not an option.

"Teenagers." she said, laughing to herself. Casey looked at her laughing Mother and shrugged.

There were so many lights, so, so many, on the road. Of course they belonged to cars and quite a few motorcycles. Derek noticed little things like this whenever he came from visiting his little brother. So many people going so many places while Edwin was stuck in a hospital bed, practically rotting away. He scoffed and pressed his head against the cool glass, hoping it would stop the pounding headache he had. "Derek?" asked George, his Father from the driver seat of the Durango.

"Yeah?" he asked, opening one eye to peak at his Father.

"If we have faith, Edwin will be okay, you know that. Right?" asked George pulling into their home driveway. Derek just looked at his Father for a moment. Where was this man coming from with his blind faith. What God was there that would allow so many children to be sick. Especially Edwin. He had been fine and then one day... he just wasn't.

"Hallelujah." Derek scoffed sarcastically slamming the car door before walking up to the back door and going into the house. Amidst calls from his Father. Soon a young girl, about Derek's age, came out and said.

"Derek said I could go now." she smiled gently, understanding Derek's foul mood completely.

"Thanks, Sasha," said George, handing the girl a fifty dollar bill. He then preceded to drop her off home.

Inside Derek was in Edwin's room. Looking through his baseball photos and all of hit Mets memorabilia. He held tight to a foam finger from the very first game he and Edwin had ever been to, before letting the few tears, that would come, fall.

Casey

"Was he dreamy cute, or Brad Pitt cute?" asks my best friend, Emily, for the umpteenth time tonight. I want to hit her and tell her yes, to both, for the last time!, but I won't. Under the wors boy and crazy, you will find two different photos of her.

"For the last time, Em, he was dreamy cute." I say through a false smile. "But it was more than that."

"What do you mean?" she asked, curiously frowning in my direction. "Was it bad?"

"No." I chuckle. "It was like I had this feeling of butterflies in my stomach. Fluttering around madly when he touched my hand. Emily, it was amazing." I say flipping over on my back to stare at the artificial stars on my ceiling. "It was like I was destined to meet him. You know?" I turn to look at her and she is staring at me with this loopy look on her face. Has my BFF lost it?

"Casey's in l-o-v-e!" she shrieks and I just groan. "Well Amen and Hallelujah to that sister."

"Oh my god." I laugh as she falls onto the floor in girly giggles. In the back of my mind, however, I'm pondering. Is this love? Could I really feel it from just one touch? Emily sure seems to think so. Maybe it's like in the movies. You had me from Hello.

(A/N) Please review. I can't believe I got such a response from this story. I hope this chapter stood up to the first. Much Love. K+K


	3. Time For A Change

Time For A Change

On tipped toes a young girl with shoulder length brown hair in a pink and white nightgown crept through the halls of her quiet home. A silence eerily followed her as she advanced upon a mahogany door. The doorknob squeaked as the little girl holding the fuzzy white bear turned it. Quickly she pushed the door open and lightly pushed it back, as not to allow it to squeak, until she heard the light _click_. 'So far, so good." thought the little girl whom crept, ever more quietly now, toward a four poster full sized bed. With unheard precision for one so small, the little girl hopped up onto the bed. Its occupant made no more than a groan.

Releasing a baited breath, the little girl allowed herself a moment of calming. It was in this moment that she was flipped over onto her back. "Oh, no." she had time to say before gentle fineger were digging into her small ribs. "De-Rek! Derek please!" she squealed through her laughter. "Aah, I'm sorry!" she was exhausting all of her resources to get him to stop.

"Oh yeah Smarti?" the boy with the unruly brown lockes playfully shouted. "And why should I believe you?" he asked, maneuvering his body on top of hers, trapping her small mid-section, and grabbing one of her small feet. "You better tell me something, munchkin." he cried tickling her feet fervently now. "Come on, Smarti."

"I've gotta go to the bathroom." she squealed, those being the magic words. "Psh, Smerek, you suck." she teased from her spot by the door. Laughing, he threw her teddy at her just as the door opened. She ducked and dodged the snowy bear, but... George wasn't so lucky. "Uh oh." said Marti before doubling over in laughter.

"Ya think that's funny, do ya?!" asked George, scooping his small daughter into his arms. Again she was tickled breathless and until she was begging to go to the bathroom. George put her down, smacked her lightly on the butt with the bear, and turned to his son Derek. "Breakfast, sport." Derek scoffed at being called _sport_, but he got out of bed anyway. His alarm clock came on at thh exact moment his feet touched the floor.

"Hey, this is ya boy, Sonny Dee! Coming to you with the weather report! It's another cool Fall day." he happily shouted over the airwaves. Derek hit the snooze button and went on about getting dressed. Pulling a sweater over his head, he sighed.

"It's time for a change."

Brown eyes stared toward, but didn't really see, toasted bread with cinnamon, eggs and bacon. In another world was the mind behind those eyes. Thinking of a young man's cool voice and deep chocolate brown eyes. Eyes she felt looked into her, rather than at her. "Mom, Casey's daydreaming, again." said a young girl with shoulder length straight brown hair. The color reminded her of Derek's eyes as she looked at her sister and rolled her own eyes.

"I wasn't." said Casey waving her hands deniably. Though she was, indeed, spacing for the past few minutes.

"You were." said a laughing Nora. "Did you meet a guy at that program for Saint Judes?" she asked smiling over a cup of tea. Casey blushed but shook her head 'no'.

"Look at her, she did." laughed Lizzie, pointing at her sister.Casey turned an icy glare in Lizzie's direction.

"I said no." said Casey through much gritted teeth. Lizzie wasn't about to take that tone of voice from anyone, especially Casey who was surely lying. When she was about to respond Nora stepped in.

:I don't think so, cub." she said simply, silencing Lizzie indefinantly. "Go and get your cleats for soccer practice. You remember how you forgot them last time?" and then she turned to Casey. "You, uh, sit... and eat. Yeah, eat." she knew casey was always together. Lizzie stomped up every step and down every inch of the hall until she reached her room, and for the grand finale she slammed her door with a thgu that resounded through the entire house. Nora only laughed, both her daughters were off to a rough start this morning. "So, who is he?"

"Aargh!" Casey growled and stabbed at her eggs. "You people, thinking there just has to be a boy. Why can't I just be happy. No, no, no, Casey Miriam MacDonald can't just be happy." said Casey to her plate of food which she decided to play with rather than eat. Nora could only chuckle. So there was a boy. Now she was sure.

"Boy, things are going to change." said Nora to herself before calling Lizzie back down. "Come on Liz, we gottsa make it. We might be late." Lizzie zoomed down the stairs. The girl hated to be late almost as much as Casey hated to get anything less than an A+. Without a word to her Mother or sister, who she was decidedly ignoring, Lizzie ran past them and out of the front door.

The ride to Lizzie's school was a quiet uneventful one. But Casey felt, in the pit of her stomach, that something was bound to happen. Something just had to. And as they dropped Lizzie off they pulled up behind a black truck, much like Nora's own. Casey knew that car, though right off she couldn't place it. Until a both with shaggy brown hair got out holding the hand of a small girl with hair much like his. Casey gasped, causing her Mother and sister to stare strangely at her. "See ya Lizzie." said Nora, stopping her staring long enough to see off her youngest daughter. Once Lizzie was out of earshot she leaned over and asked. "Was that him?" Casey only blushed crimson red. "Good choice, he's cute." Casey's blush only reddened, a feat Nora thought impossible.


	4. First Names

_First Names_

_Casey_

I still can not believe that I saw him. Our chances of seeing one another again were probably one in a million. OK, maybe not _so _bad, but that should prove that fate, that destiny has brought us together for something big. Bigger than the both of us. "Don't you see it Em?" I turn to my friend and ask once again. I'm not known for talking in class but I feel this warrants dome disruption. "It has to be destiny or..."

"I know, I know, or _fate_." so she has been listening. Emily rolls her honey brown eyes at me and goes back to looking at the board. So maybe I have been going on and on about Derek, destiny and fate for over half an hour but one has to understand, this phenomenon, that is him and I, shan't go disregarded. At least not by me.

"Miss MacDonald?" is that someone calling my name? I look around and see no one staring at me. I go back to tapping my pen against my notebook and daydreaming. "Casey MacDonald!" says my teacher, I'm sure, ever more closer to me now.

"Umm, yes, Mrs. McRooder?" I ask of our AP English teacher. The stirict and fair, and pregnant, Mrs. McRooder looks down her thin nose at me. Whatever happens, I hope the baby has its Father's nose.

"Casey!" God, why do I continue to drift off? Now I stare at my teacher giving her my full attention.

"Sorry Mrs. McRooder.a flush flutters across my cheeks and I duck down, allowing a few stray strands of hair to fall into my face.

"Pay attention, young lady." she says before waddling back to her post. Even Emily stares questioningly at me. With an un-lady like shrug I answer her unvoiced question while not _really _answering her.

I really get to work this time, preferring not to be on a pregnant McRooder's bad side. While writing or beginning to write the assigned short story my mind subconsciously registers the door opening. Again it picks up on a low conversation and one name...

Sam. I look up, for just a second, and see a gorgeous guy my age. Our eyes connect and we both smile, and in my mind I damn destiny.

_Derek_

"Have you ever noticed how teachers can ramble on and on? I have. As we pack up to leave I have never, in my life, been so thankful for a Lunch break as I am today. This Mrs. McWhat'sHerFace can really talk. After a quick stretch I grab my bag and head for the door, not bothering to memorize the work set out for us on the board. "Derek Venturi." says out round teacher, Mrs. McWhat'sHerFace, as I've come accustomed to thinking of her.

"Yes?" I say in a bored tone, as I am bored with her already.

"I'm Mrs. McRooder, your English teacher, and I couldn't help but notice that you were dozing in my class."

"Yeah, about that, sorry." I shrug. Not my fault her class is boring as all hell. No wait, that's probably way more exciting.

"I'm sure you are. See that it doesn't happen again." oh why doesn't this lady just pop already.

"Mmhmm." I turn on my heel and leave her class. Who does that lady think she is? Doesn't everybody know that English is valued sleep time for the Derek? She'll learn, this whole school will learn. With a smirk on my face I head to lunch. The halls of this school sport many posters, there is so much going on here. I can barely decide where I'll fit in, or if I'll even try. Until I see the tryouts, today, for the hockey team. I hurry over to the paper only to have someone come just before me.

"Oh, my bad." he says, this kid with wild hair and a burgundy striped beanie to match the heinous burgundy uniforms we're forced to wear. "I'm Sam, new at this school. You?"

"I'm bored." I say in that exact tone. This Sam just laughs, causing me to laugh at him. "Derek Venturi. You play?" I acknowledge the sign-up sheet in front of us.

"A little. You?"

"Yeah, a little." yeah right, I love to play. But why let this kid know that. Your passion is your weakness. I read that somewhere.

"Cool." he says before allowing me access to the sign-up sheet. In bold letters sing my name and then allow him to do the same, it seems we play the same position, this should be interesting.

The lunchroom was abuzz when Derek and Sam walked in, the last two people to come through the double doors. Being so, everyone watched them as they got their food and chose a table with no occupants. They were definitely drawing much attention as they laughed and talked of hockey. The girls watched them especially attentively and the guys watched in adoration as they stole a majority of the female populations attention. One girl watched closer than any other. Emily had her honey brown eyes trained on one Derek Venturi with something akin to a lovesick expression upon her face. :Hello? Earth to Em!" said Case trying her hardest to get her best friends attention. "What are you looking at?"

"Him." said Emily. Casey looked in the direction to which her friend shyly pointed and shrieked as she saw Emily's eye candy. "What?" asked Emily.

"That's him. That's Derek." Casey whispered happily, with joy sparkling in her brown eyes. She turned, before she could see the jealous look on Emily's face, back to Derek. He turned at that exact moment and their eyes caught. Two totally different thoughts ran through their minds. "Oh, My God, it's him. Again destiny smiles upon me." and "I get the feeling I know her from somewhere."


	5. Complicated

Complicated

Casey

Emily has been acting funny all day and, as we waited for our rides, I questioned her about it. She says it's nothing, just cramps, but I know Emily. Possibly better than anyone. It has to be something else but, for the life of me, I can't figure it out. I wish she would just tell me. We are BEST friends after all. "Case?"

"Yeah Mom?" I look up into the annoyed face of my Mother standing in my bedroom doorway. She must have been calling me. "Sorry, I was thinking." I apologize, knowing it's only right to do.

"It's alright. But, tell me, what's going on?" my Mom has always been the concerned parent and she knows me better than anyone, even Emily. So I sit up on my bed and face her, ready to explain. Only now the phone is ringing ans she's asking me to "hold on". Of course I do, it could be important.

"Oh George." my Mom laughs like the average schoolgirl, causing me to get to my feet and move a little closer to the door. "Well, of course, I'd love to. Ok, seven. Goodbye." my Mom hangs up the phone and I bolt back over to my bed. Trying to act as if I wasn't eavesdropping."OK Case, tell me what's up." can she really sit there with that huge smile on her face and act as if nothing just happened.

"I think Emily is angry with me about something." I say without asking her why she is so happy, though that is my first thought.

"Emily? No." my Mother chuckles, as if the thought of us having problems is laughable at worst. "No, Case, I think you think too much." she is right there. I have a tendency to over think things. But that is neither here nor there, Emily is mad with me and I am damn sure of it!

"Really, Mom. She's pis---- P.O.'d. What do you think I should do?" I need advice, that's it. "Advice, please."

"Let her cool off while you babysit?" says my Mom curiously.

"You mind running that by me once more?" I say knowing already where this is going. She has a date with "George" and I am stuck with Lizzie.

"Well I have a date tonight with a guy I met at the flower-shop. Really nice, blonde and ooh is he cute." the way her face lights up bothers me but I can't show it. Not when she is so happy. "His name is George and he has three children. Two boys and a girl. Now how oldest son is going out tonight and his daughter will be coming over here. Ok?" I look at her as if's she's crazy. I love children but I hardly know this little girl and besides, my Mom is going out on a date. With a man. How am I supposed to take this?

"Fine." I grumble none too happily, though my Mother seems not to notice.

"Thanks Case." she replies happily and rushes over to kiss my cheek. After she scurries off down the hall to her own room to get ready, I suppose. Out of nowhere appears my little sister Lizzie, looking down.

"Liz, you ok?" I ask, knowing better.

"Do you think this guy will replace Dad?" uh oh, she's getting nervous. She is always this way when Mom has a date and, to be honest, I can feel her pain. Even though I choose to hide it. I choose to be strong.

"No." I say softly as I pat my bed. She comes over and sits beside me without her usually tough smile in place. "Don't worry, no one can replace Dad." when I say this I am hoping not to only reassure her, but myself as well. 'No one can replace Dad.'

"Thanks." she says before getting up and going to her own room next door. I throw myself backward onto my bed and sigh as I look up at the star studded ceiling. I have a feeling life is about to become very complicated.

Derek

I can't stop thinking about that girl in the lunch room today. Where the hell o I know her from? Laying down on my bed my mind goes over the many girls I've met and hooked up with. Yet she doesn't seem to be one of those. What is her name? "Stacy?" I say aloud, but I know right away that's not it.

"Who's Stacy?" asks a small voice from beyond the threshold of my door. My little sister Marty stands there in a blue dress and jean jacket.

"Where are you all dressed up to go, Smarty?" I ask with a wicked smile on my face as I advance on her. Before I can reach her however, my Dad id standing right behind her.

"Over to a new friends house, right Marty? Asks my Dad, holding my sister's hand. She looks up and shakes her head yes. I know my Dad better than anyone knows him and I know her new 'friend' is the kid of his new date.

"Have fun." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I take a seat back on my bed. Marty comes over and wraps her small arms around me and says goodnight. "Night, Marty. See ya later Dad."

"Don't come home too late Derek."

"I won't do anything you won't." I reply cheekily. He just laughs and heads out the front door, closely followed by Marty. Once the car is gone I throw on my jacket and head out the back door. There's an alley right behind our house, I hop the fence and take the alley all the way to St. Judes. By the time I get there I'm tired but ready to see my brother. I go in and say to the receptionist, "Derek Venturi, here to see Edwin Venturi."

"Room..." she says.

"I already know." I say walking past her. I'm sure there's a taken aback look on her face but I could care less. This place always puts me in the I Don't Give A Shit mood. I walk the hospital halls until I arrive in front of the room 211. I slowly turn the handle and enter. There's a nurse checking the IV's and a sleeping Edwin. It's only nine, how is he asleep. "Is he ok?" I have to wonder, there has to be something wrong if he's sleeping so early. "Is something wrong?" I can hear the worry in my rising voice, as can she as she ushers me outside. I don't fight, if something is wrong, he'll need his rest.

"He's ok Derek." the nurses name is Trichelle, she knows me from a few nights ago. "Just that he went through chemo today." she smiles a sad small smile my way and I return it.

"Oh, ok." I say, saddened by my behavior a few moments ago. I know better than to get myself worked up. Edwin's cancer makes him weak. Of course he should be sleeping by nine, what was I thinking? "Can I go see him?"

"As long as you keep quiet." she chuckles, I just nod. Knowing that in my heart of hearts I could never do anything to disturb him. I turn the knob again as slowly as possible, as if time can make things right. But when the door is open I see that it can't. Time, they say, changes all, but time doesn't seem to be working for Edwin as much as it is against him. My head falls as I regard my brother, frail and pale, laying in the hospital bed with all sorts of tubes ans monitors connected to him.

"How are you little buddy?" I ask, knowing that somewhere, somehow he can hear me. "How's this place treating you? Better than the last I hope." the last hospital said that Edwin wasn't going to be saved, that we should prepare to let go. I can't believe, but looking at him, sometimes I wonder if we shouldn't just let him go. Is he suffering, is he in pain? Who knows? He sleeps most of the time. I stay for almost two hours before I absolutely have to go. "Good-goodbye." the word does something to me. As if this is the last goodbye. "No, not goodbye, see you later little buddy." I kiss his forehead as a lone tear escapes my eye. I take my leave before any other tears have a chance to fall. I leave with this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	6. Meeting The Venturis

Meeting The Venturis

Casey

Narrative

Sitting in her room on the computer was Casey MacDonald. She fidgeted with a silver charm bracelet every now and again with mounting nerves in her stomach. She not so patiently awaited the arrival of a man and his young daughter. She had paced the room for a number of minutes before coming to this seat in front of the turned off computer. So entranced was she that when the phone rang, she jumped. Hoping it was Emily she yelled, "I got it!" she sat back down and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey." that voice was familiar but not in the way she had been hoping.

"Oh, hey Nikki. What's up?" asked Casey clearly disappointed.

"I could always call back if... ya know?" said Nikki, the young girl Casey had met one Summer at a day camp.

"No, sorry. It's just me and Emily are fighting, I'm almost sure, and my Mom, to top it all off, has a date. And she's excited!" said the exasperated Casey.

"A date, really?" asked Nikki, sounding as unbelieving as Casey felt, but in a turn around she said, "That's pretty cool."

"I guess." grumbled Casey, knowing she hadn't Nora MacDonald this happy since the night before her Father died. "Yeah, it will all be okay." sighed Casey, hoping things, in the end, worked out for the better. She had seen her Mom at her lowest, is this guy could make her high again Casey was all for it.

For a short while longer they talked until Casey hears her Mom call. She just knew what it meant. She hung up with Nicole and stood to her full 5'4 and walked down the stairs. Waiting there looking like the happy, smiling family of four were Nora, Lizzie, Marti and... George. Casey gulped as she descended the stairs. Feeling like a small fish who was about to be fed to the sharks. "Casey, this is George." said the smiling Nora looking fondly over at George whose bright blonde hair caught Casey off guard so that she stared at him. "Ahem, Casey." said her Mother quietly.

"Sorry." said Casey blushing to her dark roots. "I'm Casey, and it's nice to meet you George." her Mother cleared her throat and Casey knew to put a handle on his name right away, of course she'd known better from the beginning, but it couldn't hurt to test the waters, could it? "Sir."

"Of course, you too Casey, this is my daughter Marti." Lizzie scoffed, earning a glare from her Mother.

"What kind of a name is Marti anyways?" Casey could have sworn she heard Lizzie grumble.

"Hi sweety, Im Casey." she said getting to the small girl's level. "It's so nice to meet you."

"You too." said Marti shyly. Lizzie just rolled her eyes.

After all introductions were made and rules for Marti's bed time were given George and Nora tool their leave. Promising to leave their cells on, just in case. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I have homework." said Lizzie already making her way to the dining room where they usually did homework.

"That leaves me and you Marti." said Casey smiling down at the little dark haired girl she barely knew.

"Yup." Marti clutched a unicorn doll to her chest with one hand and held Casey's hand with the other. Casey could only smile, thinking it might not suck to have this little girl as a little sister.

"So, what would you like to do?" Casey asked, again getting on the little girl's level.

"My brother and I sometimes sing songs before I go to bed. My favorite one is Let Me Go. You wanna sing that?"

"Of course." Casey smiled, not even knowing the song of which Marti spoke.

Derek

Narrative

Walking home from the hospital, Derek followed the familiar path while lost in his thoughts. Many of them on Edwin. His brother whose life just seemed to be slipping away with every passing day. And a world that seemed to move on too quickly while other children did the same. He kicked a coke can down the alley and continued on his way, thinking. If only Edwin would just get better, he thought bitterly smiling to himself. Thinking that if there were any justice in the world, his brother would already be healthy. Once he reached the end of the alley way Derek hopped the fence to his house and retrieved his key from his jeans pocket.

He opened the door and slipped inside before locking it back. Toeing of his shoes at the door Derek then made his way to the kitchen blinded as no lights in the house had been left on. On his way he stumped his toe on something hard "Shit!" he exclaimed hopping on one foot only to step on something and fall down. "Oh my fucking God." exclaimed Derek once more, holding both of his feet. He looked around until his eyes adjusted to the darkness before trying to get up once more. Slowly, but surely, he made his way to the kitchen and finally turned on a light there.

For a moment he just relished in being able to see, but that moment soon passed and hunger took over. He went over to the fridge and found a previously abandoned sub sandwich from a day before. "Yes sir, I will eat you! HAHAHA!" he laughed hysterically before taking a huge chunk out of the sandwich.

A mere ten minutes later he was finished and his cell phone was ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the unrecognized number. "Hello?" he asked curiously.

"Hey Smerek." greeted a small and chipper voice of his obviously happy sister.

"Smarti, what's up?" asked Derek, finally just as cheerful. So happy to hear the little munchkin's voice. "Enjoying the icky baby sitter?" he asked in a decrepit voice.

"She's not icky." said Marti loudly, too loud in Derek's opinion. Though he zoned in more on the fact that the babysitter was a she and probably pretty.

"Hmm, is she pretty?"

"Very pretty." giggled the whispering Marti.

"Cool." said Derek, thinking his Father dating, finally, could work out for him as well. "So, what's up, what are you doing?"

"Singing with Case." said Marti still giggling from her brother's previous question. "She sings sooo good, Derek."

"What's her name?" asked Derek, ignoring that the girl could sing, one of his favorite talents in any girl. The name had awakened something in him, he just didn't know what.

"Casey." said the oblivious and curios Marti. "Why?"

"Nothing." said Derek immediately relaxing into the kitchen chair. :I'm coming over." said Derek.

"Yay!" yelled Marti. "Smerek's coming, Smerek's coming!"

"Give Casey the phone Marti." said Derek, because he needed the address and he could already foresee a headache if he listened to anymore of Marti's high pitched wails.

"Hello." said the most angelic voice Derek had ever heard. He gulped and tried to speak, but nothing came out. "Hello?"

"Hi." he said nervously, knowing he knew that voice from somewhere. Somewhere that gave him butterflies.

"I'm coming over to be with Marti and, uh, I kinda need the address."

"Oh, Ok, it's 141 Mulberry Street." said Casey smiling to herself at how loving Marti's older brother "Smerek" was. "See you when you get here.

"Yeah, thanks. Bye " Derek and Casey hung up the phone. Derel turned off the light in the kitchen and ran through the house to retrieve his shoes. Something he should not have done as he fell once more. "SHIT!"

A/N

Yet another chapter. I hope you liked reading it, I enjoyed writing it. REVIEWS please, I can not say how much they inspire me to write more. And better lol. P.S. I hope Derek was a little less depressing in this chapter.


End file.
